


Of Poodle Care and Responsibilities

by Salachan9



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Could be. Considering I don't know anything about dog care or about skating, Enjoy!, Gen, Hiroko is devious and amazing, I do know about having anxiety though, I have joined the fandom hell, M/M, Never underestimate the Love of Pet Owners, So yay?, Vicchan Lives, What am I doing?, maybe crack?, since I am basing Yuri's anxiety on mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9
Summary: Katsuki Hiroko has great faith in her children. They are responsible children, always had been, and still were. That was why she had had no trouble agreeing to Yūri’s (and Mari’s) request for a dog. She had known that they would take care of the dog very well. But just because they were good at being responsible, didn’t mean they couldn’t be forgetful sometimes. She just wishes that they had forgotten some other important aspect of dog care, and not one of the most important one. And now, how was she supposed to scold them, when they showed no remorse over it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. I was supposed to be writing the next chapter of 'Jiraiya's Atonement', but my mind decided to write this. Also, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but now has tentatively become two chapters.  
> Someone stop me.

Katsuki Hiroko has wonderful children, and she adores them. It is her goal in life to ensure that she can help them in whatever path of life they choose to follow. It is sad, truly, that her son, Yūri, has chosen a path that takes him so far away from her, but she tries not to mind it. His happiness matters more to her, than her own loneliness. (There’s a voice inside her head that whispers that Yūri doesn’t seem very _happy_ in Detroit these days. She tells the voice to shut up; she is making plans to change that.)

Mari, her daughter, has decided to follow her parents’ footsteps, and has become interested in knowing the ins and outs of running a hospitality business. Though this makes Hiroko happy (her daughter is right here with her!), she can’t help but worry if Mari’s decision has something to do with her not willing to burden her family financially. If that is the case, then Mari need not worry at all. There is a reason their resort has done well and remained open, in spite of the lessening of tourism in their city. For all that they don’t look it, Hiroko and Toshiya are quite well off, a result of them working very hard, investing very well, and not spending too much. And now, with Yūri’s career gaining more popularity, the tourism has picked up, and given there resort more customers.

(Hiroko and Toshiya have been buying up the land and houses around Hasetsu from the previous owners who left the dwindling town for better opportunities. And while it had not been profitable in the short term, right now, with the slowly growing tourism, they are bound to see higher profits from them renting those places to tourists who want to stay in independent houses, rather than hotel rooms, when they vacation in Hasetsu.)

So, no. Finance is not a problem; for all that Yūri’s skating is an expensive affair, what with the costs of skates, coaching fees, costume fees, and travelling expenses. His college fees, though lessened by the scholarship he won, are also expensive. But, Hiroko had been prepared for this eventuality ever since Yūri had been three years old, and had _demanded_ that he be given permission to continue Minako’s ballet classes. He had never demanded anything before, not like that, with passion beginning to take seed in his eyes and heart, his back straight and head held high.

It was then that Hiroko _knew_ that her Yūri would never be satisfied with a normal office career or with the family business. She knew, and so she prepared, saving as much as possible for when he would need it (she had done the same for Mari, and though Mari has been content till now in Hasetsu, if in the future she ever wants to do something different, she will have the money to do so).

And when Yūri’s eyes turned from Ballet to Figure Skating, Hiroko had merely smiled, and done her research to see how _different_ the career of a Ballet Danseur and a Figure Skater would be. Minako had been a god-send in that aspect! Her best friend ensuring that Yūri and his family knew everything there was to know about performing competitively.

(Hiroko continues to add money into her children’s respective savings accounts even today. She is their mother and she’s going make sure that there are no loans in their future.)

Mari and Yūri are responsible children, not getting too much trouble. But that doesn’t change the fact that they can and have caused trouble in the past, and she knows they will cause her problems in the future. Like the problem currently staring at her with soulful brown eyes, and a tummy that _does_ look large, now that she knows to expect it. Pregnant.

Of all the ways Hiroko imagined becoming a Grandmother, this was not one. She blames Yūri for this. (Or is she a great grandmother now, what with Yūri’s attachment to Vicchan?)

Vicchan is pregnant, something Hiroko had been _sure_ could not happen, as she distinctly recalls telling her children to take _care_ of that aspect of Vicchan. Apparently they had not, due to a slight miscommunication which had ended with them thinking that the other had taken Vicchan to be spayed. Ergo, leading to Hiroko’s issue with a pregnant Vicchan.

(Hiroko will admit to a _slight_ suspicion that her children had not _forgotten_ spaying Vicchan, but rather deliberately _ignored_ doing it. How else would you explain the fact that she has not _once_ come across Vicchan in heat? Her children must have hidden this from her, with Mari continuing to do so after Yūri had left to Detroit. A valid suspicion, but one she will never voice, since she is more than happy with the new development. Complaints about responsibilities aside, not that she is voicing those either.)

Of all the things she had imagined being told by the vet regarding Vicchan’s health, this was not what she had expected. Hiroko had been prepared to hear the worst, when she had brought Vicchan to the clinic, worried about the lethargic and drowsy behaviour Vicchan had been showing for the past few days. Truth be told, Hiroko had assumed Vicchan had been growing old, and that’s why she had been so tired and sleepy all the time. Never could she have imagined that Vicchan was pregnant, 32 days pregnant, in fact. How had they not noticed? It was quite easy to mistake those signs apparently, toy poodle pregnancy being hard to diagnose. Huh. She learnt something new every day!

Now, when and how to tell her Yūri, that his beloved girl was pregnant?

* * *

 

When Hiroko and Toshiya had first given Vicchan to Yūri, he had spent that whole week in a daze of happiness, and competed with such calm that he had gained the eyes of many coaches and sponsors. A whole week where his anxiety had not made a peep, and where he had floated everywhere he went, with a wide happy smile on his lips, and cute bundle of poodle in his arms.

(It had also been this week when he had gained _many_ followers, thanks to the covert picture taking of Yuuko, Mari, Minako and Hiroko. While Yūri had found and taken down as many of them from the internet, the ladies still have copies of those photos to share with any significant other Yūri might end up bringing home. Beware the ladies in Yūri’s life, they are formidable.)

It is with that thought in mind that Hiroko decides to wait another week before telling Yūri about Vicchan’s pregnancy. After all, Yūri’s First Grand Prix is going to start a week from now, and Hiroko knows how much effect the knowledge of Vicchan’s future puppies will have on Yūri’s mind-set.

So, yes, it is decided. The morning of Yūri’s short program performance is the perfect time to announce the happy news. Hiroko can’t wait to see Yūri’s reaction!

 

(Oh, she loves her children, and as such, she has no problems whatsoever using every weapon in her arsenal to ensure that they do their very best in their passions. Even if it means manipulating the circumstances a bit to ensure that Yūri doesn’t succumb to his own mind made enemy. It is easy to ensure her family’s cooperation, as they know better to come between Hiroko and her plans. Minako tells her that the cackling like a Bond Villain was a bit of an overkill.)

* * *

 

Yūri receives a call, just before the short program performance order is to be announced. The only reason he answers the call is because it’s from his mother, she _never_ calls right before a program unless it was important. As it is, Yūri can feel his heart beating faster while his mind conjures up all the _negative_ reasons why Mom is calling him. (His imagination is not a happy one.)

Coach Celestino looks concerned as Yūri answers his phone. His coach has learnt to read his expression quite well after teaching Yūri for so long, and can see through Yūri’s poker face to raw nervousness that has come up again.

(Yūri had, barely, convinced himself that this was just a run of the mill program. His anxiety had calmed down because of those lies, but he knew that the moment he sees the other competitors, the moment he sees Victor Nikiforov, his anxiety would come back. The fact that his mother’s call is calling his anxiety sooner is a minor matter.)

“Moshi, Moshi,” Yūri says into the phone, unable to control the slight tremble in his voice that has Celestino sharpening his focus on Yūri, though it is missed by the polite eavesdroppers.

(Yūri is in the skaters waiting area. He is in a zone where he ignores the existence of everyone other than his coach. It is the only way he can help his nerves.)

“Yūri! Everything is fine! I have some good news to tell you!” Hiroko forgoes the greeting as she knows that Yūri would be expecting the worst from this unexpected call. Her son is such a worrywart, she thinks fondly.

“Ah? Good news?” The relief that follows that sentence almost makes Yūri’s knees buckle, as it is, he merely leans against the wall, and offers a tired smile to Celestino who no longer looks concerned and now merely looks curious.

(Celestino also has his phone out, no doubt in preparation to call Phichit is the news had caused Yūri to have a panic attack and needed to be helped through it. He is good at helping Yūri, he has to be, but Phichit is better. Celestino is not taking any chances with Yūri, especially at this important point in his career!)

“Yes! Are you ready? Vicchan’s pregnant!  Pregnant! She’s about 35 days along! She’s going a mom, Yū-kun! Isn’t that amazing?” Hiroko’s gushing falls on deaf and frozen ears, as Yūri has left the conversation behind, his mind stuck on a single word ‘Pregnant’.

(Celestino looks on in bemusement as Yūri’s face undergoes a series of emotions. He seems to be mumbling something, voice growing stronger and louder, until he can hear the words… hmm, is Yūri saying ‘Pregnant’? Oh my…)

“Pregnant??!??!?!” Yūri screeches, ignoring the eavesdroppers (truth be told, he doesn’t even notice them), while Celestino prepares to video tape Yūri’s reaction (Phichit would _murder_ him if he didn’t show him Yūri’s reaction).

“Yes! Isn’t that wonderful? The vet says she’s quite healthy for her age, so her pregnancy will run smoothly. We can expect puppies in a month or so! I can’t wait, Yū-kun! Oh my! Isn’t it time for your short skate? I’ll let you go now! All the best, Yū-kun, we’ll be watching, including Vicchan and her puppies! I’ll talk to you later then!”

“Okay… Vicchan? Pregnant? Papa!! Bye, mom.” Yūri hangs up the phone, looks at Celestino (and incidentally at the phone he is holding), and slowly _smiles._ His expression is _happy_ and _content_ , and just so very _beautiful,_ Celestino is glad he is recording this! Yūri jumps into Celestino’s arms, jarring the phone, and hugs his coach, exclaiming happily “Vicchan’s pregnant, Coach! Pregnant! I am so happy!!”

 

(The eavesdroppers are unknowingly left with the impression that Yūri has a secret girlfriend who has just announced her pregnancy to him. Yūri’s subsequent jubilation does not help the rumours. Many hearts are silently broken over these speculations. In Detroit, Phichit feels a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, which he correctly attributes to Yūri and his future breaking of the internet. He is already feeling so proud!)

* * *

 

Yūri is over the moon! And he looks it! He is so very very happy about his little girl! And while there is a part of him that wants to go find and castrate a dog for touching his girl, he ignores it in the favour of imagining all the little puppies his Vicchan will soon be giving birth to! He has read up on toy poodle pregnancy, and knows he can expect anywhere from one to six puppies, and he just can’t wait to meet them! He is definitely going home as soon as possible!

He feels like flying! (There’s a voice in the back of his mind that tries to whisper about the health complications a toy poodle can have during pregnancy, Yūri tells that voice to shove it.)

It is this feeling of exuberance that Yūri carries to his skating, not even realising that he is the first to skate, only knowing that he _needs_ to _move_ , needs to _show_ the world his happiness and joy, needs to _share_ his desire to welcome the new members into his family, and what better way to do so, then dancing and skating? He has always expresses himself through his skating, and this time is no different. He knows his family will understand what he couldn’t say with words.

Yūri skates to the middle of the rink, deaf to the greetings of the audience, blind to the flashes of lights. He has just a single thought in his mind, his beloved Vicchan, and it is for her that he is going to skate today.

He stops, lifts his head, moves into position and breathes. One moment, two, the music begins, and Yūri _moves._

He dances, he jumps, and he skates, trying to convey a message to his beloved dog. A message of gratitude, _thank you_ _for waiting for me all this time._ A message of apology, _sorry for making you wait._ A message of happiness, _I am so glad you are alight!_ A message of Pride, _I am so proud of you! You have been so good!_ A message of sadness, _I miss you so much, my dear._ A message of hope, _I’ll be home soon, can’t wait to meet your kids, my darling._ And finally, a message of unconditional Love, both given and received, _I love you Vicchan! Thank you for loving me!_

He stops, tears in his eyes that he won’t let fall, chest heaving as the last notes of the music fades, and he holds on to his pose a while longer, and then lets go. Silence, in his mind, in reality. Yūri bows automatically, body going through the motions of ending a performance, and the silence _shatters_. The crowds scream, and throw roses, soft toys, and other miscellaneous items onto the rink, showing their appreciation of Yūri’s performance.

An appreciation Yūri _sees_ but doesn’t _notice_ , caught up as he is in his own mind. He bows again, before skating towards his coach, who is waiting for him, arms wide open. Yūri gratefully falls into them, his mind shutting down with a tiredness that comes with giving something one’s all.

He goes to the Kiss & Cry on autopilot, acknowledging his new personal best score with a hearty laugh and smile. He has beaten his personal best by over _15_ points. Which brings his score to a 99.28, and places 1 st for the short program. Though considering he is the _first_ skater to skate, it doesn’t mean much, but still.

 

(Celestino thinks Yūri might just beat out Victor if he continues to skate this way, and he can’t wait to see if it holds true! Yūri simply dreams of Vicchan and her puppies.)

* * *

 

Yūri falls to the second place after Victor’s skate, but maintains it even after the other four have finished skating. Not that he notices it, too busy video calling his mom and gushing with her about Vicchan and her future, along with Mari, while his father looks on with an indulgent smile. His family simply congratulates him on his score, he thanks them and that’s that.

(Its times like these he is reminded how much his family understands him. He would have panicked, happy about Vicchan or not, if his family had celebrated his score. It would have reminded him of all the things that are at stake here, it is not something he wants to contemplate right now. A little longer, just until he is done with the free skate… a little more happiness, helping him fight the anxiety back, before he gives himself over to it… he will deal with his anxiety after that, just a little more time.)

He almost misses the after program photo shoot for the Top 3 short program skaters. Thankfully, his coach doesn’t and is more than willing to drag him to it. Yūri gives Celestino his phone, as he goes to stand on the podium next to Victor and Chris, his mind still on the lethargic Vicchan who had been wagging her tail as she listened to Yūri praising her. Mind distracted Yūri misses the contemplative look Chris is giving him, though his coach does not.

As it is, before Chris can corner him and ask about his happiness, Celestino whisks Yūri away with the excuse of him being tired and in need of sleep. Chris pouts, Celestino doesn’t care.

 

(Victor remains oblivious. There are always changes when it comes to the second and third places, it doesn’t interest him that much anymore. Yūri simply tricks his mind into a puppy central, where any and all thoughts of Vicchan’s name sake are barred. It works surprisingly well!)

* * *

 

This was bound to happen, Yūri thinks as his anxiety comes back with a vengeance right before the start of the free program. He is to skate second to last, so his mind has more than enough time to tell him all the ways he is going to screw up and become a National Embarrassment for as long as he lives. Honestly, it is almost a little nostalgic how unimaginative and commonplace his anxious thoughts have become. The same type of nostalgia one gets upon coming across a childhood bully who hasn’t changed that much over the years, remaining the same bulling person you hated as a child.

And now his mind is bringing up all those hurtful things he has heard from his own bullies over the years, and his anxiety is telling him how he is going to prove each and every one of them right today.

While he maintains a poker face on the outside, it isn’t enough to fool Celestino, who immediately notices that something is wrong. His coach flounders for a moment before going serious and reaching for his phone. Yūri ignores his coach, ( _another person I worry, God, I am awful, aren’t I?)_ and concentrates on breathing and not letting his anxiety turn into panic.

“Ah, Hello? Is this Hiroko Katsuki? Yes, this is Coach Celestino and… yes, it’s about Yūri… hmmm… Thank you, I’ll give the phone to him.”

Yūri takes the phone, and listens to his mother, “Yū-kun! How are you, dear? Oh, Mari wants to talk to you, hold on!”

“Yūri! You have to come home soon, kiddo. Mom’s getting suspicious about whether we ‘forgot’ about spaying Vicchan, or if we deliberately didn’t take her to the vet! I need your innocent face to convince her that we had nothing to do with it! Seriously! I need help, kiido! Also, Vicchan’s made her nest in your room, is that alright? I mean she’s been staying there ever since you left, and we didn’t have the heart to move her, so it makes sense that she’d make plans to give birth there, right? Yūri?”

“Hai! Nee-chan, thank you. Yes, Vicchan can take my room, that’s perfectly fine! I can’t wait to come home! And I’ll help you convince Mom, but you know nee-chan, we did…”

“Don’t say it! You say it, and _she’ll know!_ You should know better than that Yūri!”

“Hmmm! I should, should I? Does that mean I also shouldn’t say anything about _that day in the market…”_

“Hush, you!! Not so loud!!!”

“Hahahha!! Okay, neechan, I won’t say anything! … Hey, Nee-chan? Thanks. I feel a lot better now.”

“Do you? Well, good! Now, listen to me kiddo. You can do this. You have this, so go out there and show the world that. And remember, we are all watching with pride, no matter what you do. Mom, Dad, Me, Vicchan and her puppies, Minako, Yuuko, Nishigori and their triplets. We are watching you, so skate for us, okay kiddo?”

“Yes, nee-chan. This one is for all of you. Thank you for your support! I have to go now, talk to you after the skate?”

“Sure! See ya, kid!”

Yūri hangs up and gives the phone back to Celestino. He already looks calmer now, his mind on his family, and the future members they going to gain. He is going to be fine.

He looks at his Coach and smiles, “Thank you, Coach, for everything!” He bows, and walks towards the waiting area to do some stretches.

 

(Celestino thinks he should have contacted Yūri’s family more often before. Well, better late than never. He also plans for a new relax regime for Yūri, one that involves dumping the boy in an animal shelter for a few hours, once every few weeks. Maybe Phichit would like to join Yūri? Something to think about.)

* * *

 

Yūri’s free skate program delivers a message full of love, acceptance and support. Everything he has gained from his family. Everything he is thankful for, and he wants them to know. So, he skates, and he deviates from the program his Coach and he had worked on. For the first time, in a long time, Yūri is going to skate with the music in his body, and his heart on his sleeves.

He thanks Yuuko, Nishigori and the triplets for their unwavering support. For always believing in him, even when he couldn’t. He jumps, and lands, smoothly transitioning into his step sequence.

He thanks Mari, for always be his partner in crime, and for never letting him hide what he feels around her. She provides a safe harbour for him to just _be_ , and he is grateful. He increases the tempo of his steps, and goes into a camel spin.

He thanks Phichit, who had shown him that language barriers were but a small bump in the road, when it came to creating a friendship and family. He had found a brother he never knew he wanted in Phichit, and Yūri is grateful. He moves his legs, all the while raising his arms above him, providing an image of a man reading himself to _fly_.

He thanks Minako, for showing him that words were not the _only_ way to communicate, that _dance_ was language that could express just as well. She taught him everything he knows, and helped him learn that there was always more to know. He jumps a combination, and transitions to a Biellmann spin, his back arching properly, and his leg raised over his head.

He thanks his Coach, who had not known what to do with this boy who had talent, but lacked the confidence to back it. The boy who worked hard, but didn't know when to rest. His Coach had given him a chance, when everyone else had seen his lack of confidence. His coach had seen what Yūri could be, and he is so thankful for that. He transitions into a spread eagle, and gently lands on the ground, unafraid of falling. 

He thanks his parents, always being there for him, supporting him, and letting him spread his wings to fly, and providing him with a nest to always come back to. He jumps a spread eagle; his back arched, goes into an Ina Bauer, and smoothly flows into his famous step sequence.

He thanks his dog again, for being his faithful companion. He skates a layback spin, and gently realises his leg to fold into a sit spin.

The music is slowly coming to an end and Yūri goes into a Quad Loop, before going into a simple spin to match the gentle ending of his music.

He stops, and the music stops with him. His arms are raised over his head, limbs twisted around each other. His head is upturned, his chest is heaving, and his legs are held one in front of the other. There’s silence for a moment, eerily similar to the silence that descended on the audience during the short program.

Yūri breaths, let’s go of his position, and bows to the audience. He is emotionally wringed out and just wants to _rest_ now.

He startles out of his mind as the audience roars, standing on their seats and clapping loudly enough to wake the dead. (His startled expression becomes internet famous. Phichit is so proud! Yūri is so done!)

Yūri bows again before skating towards his coach, on the way he picks up a soft toy that reminds him of Vicchan, and smiles as he holds it close to his chest.

( _That_ pic gains him many followers, and also a sponsorship deal with a dog food company. Coincidently it is same company whose food Vicchan likes, so Yūri has no problem signing up for it!)

He shatters his previous best, gaining a score of 220.87, bringing his total to 320.15, and kicking Chris to second place (Chris’ score is 301.46). Yūri is guaranteed a spot on the podium.

 

(Yūri won a lot of points for his artistic expressions and his clean skating. Though there weren’t many jumps, the jumps he did have were well delivered and shockingly high.)

* * *

 

Yūri wins silver, Victor beating his score with over _15_ points, which, what even is that guy? Yūri doesn’t mind though, he won on his very first Grand Prix, he fulfilled his dream of skating on the same stage as Victor, and his dog is healthy and pregnant. He is content.

It is this feeling of contedness that lets Yūri stay cool and collected as he does the photo shoots and interviews.

(Celestino randomly whispers ‘Puppies’ into his ears at various intervals, when it looks like Yūri is going to panic. It works surprisingly well.)

Yūri looks forward to going home, but for now he has the exhibition skate to look forward to and the banquet. He smiles a little tiredly, and longs for bed.

 

(Yūri unknowingly gains a reputation of a heart breaker. Seriously, someone tell that boy that sighing like a love sick person and then _smiling_ gently like that on International Television is _not_ good for the heart of the viewers. It is also the reason that the rumours about his secret girlfriend and love child gain credence. Phichit is laughing too hard to be proud.)


	2. Yūri and Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yūri meets Yuri; or was it the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to avoid confusion (Hah!)  
> Yūri = Yūri Katsuki; and  
> Yuri = Yuri Plisetsky.  
> Hope that helps.

Yuri Plisetsky is in awe. He has been following his name sake’s career, ever since he overheard one of his junior competitors mentioning him ( _“Did you see his free program costume?! Yūri looked amazing! Man, I can’t wait to debut and meet him, you know?”)_. Curious, and furious, about this Yūri, who had his _name_ , Yuri took to the internet and tried finding out _everything_ about him.

It was eye-opening. While not very active on the net, Yūri has a _very_ active and _protective_ fan base. A Fan Base that called themselves the “Yūri Protection Squad” or YPS for short. It hadn’t taken long for Yuri to join in, anonymously of course, once he found out about the fan theories on Yūri’s anxiety and self-esteem issues. The fact that Yuri couldn’t help but obsess over Yūri’s step sequence and artistic expression had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

YPS was a god sent to all the Yūri fans who _craved_ any and all kinds of content when it came to Yūri. Honestly, they were starving to know more about their idol, but held themselves in check since they didn’t want spook their adorable skater. It is for this reason, the YPS and other Yūri fans _worship_ the being known as Phichit.

Phichit who posted so many pictures of Yūri. Yūri skating in Detroit, Yūri eating in a restaurant, Yūri stretching before practice, Yūri chasing Phichit’s hamsters, Yūri, Yūri, Yūri. The YPS are ready to build a shrine for this wonderful man who gives them their daily dose of Yūri.

(Phichit is aware of the YPS, since he had initially received some very polite, but threatening nonetheless, messages from them when he had begun posting pictures of Yūri. They had won him over with the concern they showed, in order to ensure that Phichit had Yūri’s consent, and had not just posted the pics without it. After ensuring that Phichit had permission to post the pictures, the YPS had, all together and at once, decided to follow Phichit. It was this sudden increase in Phichit’s following that had caught the attention of other Instagrammers, who had then decided to go with the popularity. And, thus, Phichit’s channel gained the popularity it deserved.)

Yuri was a part of those who _knew_ with certainty that if only the older skater felt a little more confident, he would be unstoppable. Not many believed that, even amongst Yūri’s fans, but today Yuri had been proven correct in his belief.

Because the performance that Yūri has given today is breath-taking. Yūri had danced and flown along the ice with such _ease_ and such beauty, that Yuri can _feel_ himself being picked up and along for the ride of Yūri’s love and happiness. And that was what it was, everyone could _see_ it so clearly, that Yūri was talking about his Love and his gratitude towards it. How could they miss it?

Yuri himself feels like calling his grandpa, and thanking him for all the support he has given Yuri over the years. He feels the warmth in his chest that reminds him of _home_ , of helping his grandpa in the Kitchen, making _piroshky;_ of him skating on ice, as Mila, Victor and Georgi tease him, and as Coach Yakov shouts improvements; of getting to be himself online and not be rejected for it, instead being accepted and celebrated for his thoughts and opinions; it reminded him of the _people_ who have become his _home_. And he is going to take these thoughts to his _grave_ and never reveal it to anyone (or maybe he can talk about it online, he is anonymous there). It’s too embarrassing, and it is all because of Yūri.

But Yuri can’t stay mad at Yūri for long. The moment he thinks about the free program and the raw emotions that had been on Yūri’s face, Yuri feels himself transported again. He is in awe.

 

(He is also mad that the Judges didn’t give Yūri the gold. Did they _not_ see the Yūri’s performance? And no, he doesn’t care that Victor’s program had more complicated jumps, and the technical aspects of his program more point worthy. Yūri’s program was more _beautiful_ , and Yuri will fight anyone who says otherwise. And no, he is not being biased.)

* * *

 

Yuri feels nervous. He wants to talk to the older skater but doesn’t know how to do so. He knows that following the skater to the Men’s room, is creepy and stalkerish (and if Mila ever finds out about this, he going to change his name and live in the mountains as a hermit), but he couldn’t help himself.

It had been hard trying to get Yūri alone, what with his Coach acting like a watchdog, glaring at anyone who thinks of coming near the gently smiling Yūri.

(The YPS approves. The fact that Coach Celestino has even glared at _Christophe_ , the friendly skater whom they do like, merely makes them proud and contemplate sending the Coach a gift basket showing their approval. Hmm… They wonder if Phichit would tell them what Celestino likes.)

Yuri wants to know what changed. He had glimpsed at Yūri before the short program, and the man had looked nervous and scared. And yet, when his turn came to skate (the first, the poor guy, his first time at the Grand Prix, and he was going first), Yūri had looked amazed and happy. And Yuri wants to know what happened in that short time to put that look on Yūri’s face. To remove the fear and anxiety from Yūri’s mind.

(The YPS and Yuri pay no heed to the rumours of Yūri having a love child. Hah. As if. Every Yūri fan worth their salt _knows_ that Yūri has had his eyes on only one person, and though they think Yūri can do better, they also know that Yūri would not stray from his ‘childhood idol’. So they rumours are just that. Rumours.)

Yuri also really, really, wants to get Yūri’s autograph. They are an Holy Grail item for the YPS, since Yūri really doesn’t interact with his fans much, and getting an autographed poster or picture of Yūri is worth its weight in gold to the Yūri fans. Anyone having it is automatically upgraded in the eyes of the YPS, as long as they were polite in getting it, of course. Phichit is still the God, though, since he gets to _live_ with Yūri.

(When Phichit had come to know of his status, he had been as smug as a cat, and as proud as a peacock. The pics of Yūri shooting him _concerned_ looks had sent the YPS into a spiral of jealousy and awwness, and made Phichit all the more smug.)

Regardless of his hasty actions in following Yūri to the washroom, Yuri now has to decide how to approach the older man. Yuri plans conversations in his mind, as he waits for the older man to come out of the Men’s Room. He leans against the wall, the very stereotypical picture of a teenage rebel, with his hoody covering his head, one leg raised to rest on the wall, and his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

 _Be cool. Don’t be a fanboy. Be cool._ Yuri repeats this mantra in his head.

He straightens from his slouch as Yūri comes out of the room, his smile still in that gentle state, and Yuri can’t help it. He blurts out, “You! I am Yuri Plisetsky, and I am going to beat you as soon as I debut! You better watch out!”

 _Oh. My. God. Kill me and my mouth now._ Yuri is mortified, as Yūri looks at him with startled eyes, which slowly fill with recognition. _Wait. Recognition?_

“Oh!” Yūri says, his smile coming back ( _Puppies, puppies, ooo! A Kitty!)_ , “I know you! I watched your skating! I had planned on watching you skate for the Grand Prix Junior, but didn’t have the time. I do know that you won the Gold, though! So, Congratulations! I look forward to skating against you in the  future! Are you debuting soon?”

_All systems down. Please wait a moment as your system restarts. Cause of Malfunction: Your Idol Recognises you, and has watched you skate. Systems restored._

“Ya-a. That’s me. I’m debuting the next season, so you better work hard, old man, or I’m gonna leave you in the dust.”

“That’s nice! I look forward to it! Oh! That’s a wonderful shirt, do you like cats? I have a dog! She’s pregnant!”

(Yūri has been bursting to tell this news to anyone and everyone. It is only his innate shyness that is stopping him from accosting strangers and shouting the news in their faces. Teenage skaters who initiated the conversation stand no chance.)

“Really!? That’s nice. Congratulations then. Cats are better though.”

“Hmmm… I like cats, but puppies!” Yūri’s eyes sparkle.

“Hah! Kittens!” Yuri’s eyes sparkle as well.

The sparkling eyes of the two Yuris meet. In that one glance, understanding passes between them. From one pet lover to another, from one skater to another, and from one Yuri to another, they know each other perfectly at that moment.

The moment passes, but the understanding does not.

Yuri rocks back on his heels, and says, “My coach must be going ballistic looking for me. I have to go, but I’ll see you later? Bring pictures of your dog, I want to see her.”

Yūri smiles, and nods, “Sure, I have lots of pictures of Vicchan! Ciao Ciao must be looking for me as well. I’ll see you later, Yuri! It was nice meeting you!”

The Yuris’ part ways, content with the knowledge that they have gained, if not a friend, then at least a friendly rival who knows them.

 

(In many places, the many members of the YPS feel a shiver run down their spines. The shiver tells them to be prepared; they might have another _Yuri_ to protect in the future.)

* * *

 

The next time they meet, it is after the exhibition skate is done, and Yūri is bundled up against the cold. He has his face mask on, his scarf wound around his neck, and a thick coat that distorts his physic. Only Yūri’s hard core fans will be able to recognise Yūri under all those clothes, and considering Yūri’s fans are usually very polite, Celestino has no fear in leaving Yūri behind, as he goes to finish up some work with the Officials.

“Stay. Don’t move until I come, and no going away with strangers.” The fact that these are warnings that are _needed_ to be said, says a lot about Celestino’s students. (Phichit. He blames Phichit for turning them.)

“Hai, Coach” Yūri blinks innocent brown eyes at him. Celestino remains unmoved, and the only thing that changes is his imagination providing him with the many scenarios of people taking Yūri away for his eyes. This was not what he signed up for when he became a coach.

“Just… Stay out of trouble, Yūri.”

Yūri huffs as Celestino moves away. It’s not his fault that that one fan of his decided that he looked underfed, and started shoving food at him, or his fault that the old lady at his previous competition thought he was cold and made him a knitted scarf right then and there! Or his fault that Phichit decided to tag their location on one of their outings, and they found themselves behind prison bars due to a series of events Yūri still can’t explain.

He sighs. He wants to call home again, but knows that his family would either be sleeping, or preparing for another day of working, and he doesn’t want to disturb them just because he wants to see Vicchan. It’s the same reason he is resisting calling Phichit, who has his tests to prepare for, or he would have come along with Coach to morally support Yūri.

(Phichit had been ready to abandon his exams. Yūri had to pull his I-will-feel-guilty-if-you-do-this face at Phichit, just so the younger boy would stay back. Yūri is very lucky to have Phichit as his friend.)

Still, Yūri feels restless, wanting to share his thoughts and his happiness with someone who will understand. Celestino is wonderful, but he doesn’t know what it means to be a pet owner. And Yūri wants to talk to someone who won’t think it’s odd that he is so happy over a dog’s pregnancy. Someone like Yuri who is walking over there! Maybe Yūri can call out to the younger boy? Yuri had understood Yūri’s reaction over Vicchan’s pregnancy, and had even wanted to see her pictures, so he wouldn’t mind if Yūri called him over, would he? Though Yuri does seem to be busy talking to his coach and _Victor Nikiforov_ ( _Oh my GOD!!??!! No! Brain stop! Puppies! Vicchan ‘s puppies!!_ )

Before Yūri can call out to Yuri though, Victor turns around as though sensing Yūri’s eyes on the group (to be fair, Yūri has been staring at them for a while now), and smiles ( _Scrreeeechhhh. His Interview smile is more dangerous live!)_ , opening his mouth, “Hello! Do you… ack!” is all Victor has time to say as he is unceremoniously _shoved_ aside by the suddenly animated young boy, who then proceeds to _skip_ over to the bundled up dark-haired cutie. (At least, Victor _thinks_ he might be cute, the face mask is covering too much for Victor to be sure. The man’s eyes are a beautiful brown though!)

“You!” Yuri shouts, smile lighting up his face as he bounds towards the other man. The man who looks happy at being rudely shouted at, since he answers with a cheerful, “Me!”

Victor and Yakov _stare_ in astonishment as the previously sullen and bad-tempered boy turns into a _smiling_ and _happy_ teenager. It’s a side of Yuri they haven’t seen a lot. Usually, Yuri is more moody and snappy, and to see him like this with someone they don’t recognise is shocking.

 

Hence, their staring, and dropped jaw stances.

* * *

 

Yuri, for his part, is delighted! Yūri’s here! And, Yūri looks happy to see him!

After getting the greetings out of the way (“You!”, “Me!”), Yuri whips out a number of posters and pictures out of his backpack, and shoves them towards Yūri, with an order, “Here! Sign these!”

Yūri, for his part, is distracted by the thought of _sharing_ Vicchan’s pictures with Yuri, and happily signs the posters and pictures shoved at him on autopilot.

“Okay! Here! Oh, another one, let me sign that and… done! There you go!”

“Great. Good. Thanks. Now, where is she, old man? Show me!”

( _She?!?!_ The minds of Victor and Yakov screech. _Does he have a crush? Oh my god!_ Don’t eavesdrop kids, it will cause lots of misunderstandings.)

Yūri happily takes out his phone, and goes to his gallery. There are a lot of recent screenshots of Vicchan he has taken, and those are the ones he shows the younger boy.

“Hmmm. You are right. She is cute. How long till she gives birth?”

( _Birth? Does Yuri have a crush on a pregnant woman? Oh my god! I am too old for this!)_

“About a month, give or take a few days! I plan on being home for that… Oh! I know! Why don’t you give me your number? I will send you photos of her and her kids! That is, only if you wa--”

“Here’s my phone. Put your number in. Gimme your phone, I’ll put mine in it.”

(Yuri is on cloud nine. The YPS is going to freak when they realise that someone had so many autographs of Yūri! And now, Yuri even has his number! Hmm, maybe he could take some selfies with Yūri and post them on his account? That would be awesome! This is turning out to be the Best. Day. Ever.)

“Okay, thank you! I am really glad to have met you, it is nice sharing things about Vicchan with someone who gets it, you know?”

“Oh, ya. I get it. Hey, you are going to the banquet right? Let’s meet up there! It’ll…”

“Yūri!” The shout startles both Yuris and they turn in tandem towards the shouter. Celestino is making his way towards the two, shooting a suspicious glance at the younger Yuri, and then a wary glance at Victor standing nearby.

“Yūri,” he says, coming to stand next to his skater, “I am done with my work. We need to go back to the hotel and get ready for the banquet. Are you done here?”

“Ah, almost Coach. Hold on, Yuri this is my coach, Coach Celestino. Coach this is Yuri Plisetsky, he won gold at the Junior Grand Prix!”

Yuri preens. Celestino’ eyes narrow.

“Nice to meet you.” “You too.”

Yūri looks on in confusion at the two, unsure what to do. Luckily, Celestino’s appearance has bought Yakov back to Earth and he rallies himself to call his student back, “Yuri!”

“Yes?” “What?” are the replies from the two, confusing Yakov, before realising just _who_ Yuri’s mysterious friend is; Yūri Katsuki. ( _Huh, the boy looks really different all bundled up. How had Yuri even recognised the other skater anyway?_ )

“I meant my Yuri! Come here! We have to go get ready for the Banquet!”

“Ya, ya. I’m coming! See you later, old man!”

“Hey! I’m only 24! And yes, I’ll see you at the Banquet.”

The Yuris part ways, one heading out of the waiting area with Celestino, while the other skips towards Yakov and Victor, his expression slowly losing the _smile_ and gaining the familiar scowl.

“Well? Are we leaving or what?”

Yakov sputters, _rude brat,_ while Victor still looks dazed. Yuri doesn’t bother noticing them, as he gently and carefully keeps all the _autographed_ posters and pictures in his bag. _I wonder if I should have them delivered home via a Courier service… I don’t want them to get damaged in the flight… getting them here was a pain in the first place, but worth it… so worth it. The YPS is going to be so jealous!_

 

(Indeed, after knowing that AnonYu has successfully gained the autograph of Yūri Katsuki on many different posters, the YPS burns with a need to hunt the possessor down. At least until someone sees Yuri Plisetsky’s selfies with Yūri, and notices a signed poster sticking out of his bag. A signed poster that looks suspiciously like one of the posters AnonYu has been showing off. It doesn’t take long for the YPS to put two and two together and make “Yuri Plisetsky is a Fan of Yūri Katsuki”. After cooing at it for a while, the YPS decides to add another Yuri to the protection detail, and calls it a day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And commenting, and bookmarking, and subscribing, and for leaving Kudos!  
> You are awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please let me know your opinions!


End file.
